listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Main Flash Characters
Season #1 *Nora Allen - Stabbed by Reverse Flash *Bette Sans Souci - Shot by Eiling *Cisco Ramon - Stabbed by Reverse Flash with a vibrating hand *Mason Bridge - Stabbed by Reverse Flash *Dr Harrison Wells - Since his apperance stolen by Reverse Flash he decomposed *Eddie Thawne - Shot himself to kill Reverse Flash aka his descendants Season #2 *Ronnie Raymond/ Firestorm - Killed when he and Martin destroyed the Singularity *Carter Hall/ Hawkman - Stabbed by Vandal Savage: This was later undone when Flash travelled back in time: Not technically apart of the Flash show *Kendra Saunders/ Hawkgirl - Stabbed by Vandal Savage: This was later undone when Flash travelled back in time: Not technically apart of the Flash show *Oliver Queen/ Green Arrow - Incinerated by Vandal Savage with the Staff of Horus: This was later undone when Flash travelled back in time: Not technically apart of the Flash show *John Diggle/ Spartan - Incinerated by Vandal Savage with the Staff of Horus: This was later undone when Flash travelled back in time: Not technically apart of the Flash show *Laurel Lance/ Black Canary - Incinerated by Vandal Savage with the Staff of Horus: This was later undone when Flash travelled back in time: Not technically apart of the Flash show *Thea Queen/ Speedy - Incinerated by Vandal Savage with the Staff of Horus: This was later undone when Flash travelled back in time: Not technically apart of the Flash show *Felicity Smoak/ Overwatch - Incinerated by Vandal Savage with the Staff of Horus: This was later undone when Flash travelled back in time: Not technically apart of the Flash show *Caitlin Snow - Incinerated by Vandal Savage with the Staff of Horus: This was later undone when Flash travelled back in time: Not technically apart of the Flash show *Cisco Ramon - Incinerated by Vandal Savage with the Staff of Horus: This was later undone when Flash travelled back in time: Not technically apart of the Flash show *Francine West - Died of MacGregor's syndrome *Henry Allen - Stabbed by Zoom Season #3 *Dante Ramon - Killed in a car crash *Iris West - Stabbed by Savitar: This was undone when H.R moved her out of the way *H.R Wells - Stabbed by Savitar when he pushed her out of the way Season #4 *Dominic Lanse - Died after DeVoe transfered his consciousness into him *Becky Sharpe/ Hazard - Died after DeVoe transfered his consciousness into her *Izzy Bowin/ Fiddler - Died after DeVoe transfered his consciousness into him *Matthew Kim/ Melting Point - Died after DeVoe absorbed his powers *Edwin Gauss/ Folded Man - Died after DeVoe transfered his consciousness into him *Ralph Dibny - Died after DeVoe transfered his consciousness into him: Resurrected when he regained his consciousness *Neil Borman/ Fallout - Died after DeVoe overloaded him with radiation Season #5 *Barry Allen/ The Flash - Temporarily dead after Joslyn Jackam struck him with her staff: Revived by Nora *Cisco Ramon/ Vibe - Stabbed in the back by Cicada. This was undone later when XS went back in time *Cecile Horton - Stabbed in the back by Cicada. This was undone later when XS went back in time *Caitlin Snow/ Killer Frost - Stabbed in the back by Cicada. This was undone later when XS went back in time *Ralph Dibny/ Elongated Man - Stabbed in the back by Cicada. This was undone later when XS went back in time *Sherloquee Wells - Stabbed in the back by Cicada. This was undone later when XS went back in time *Iris West Allen - Stabbed in the back by Cicada. This was undone later when XS went back in time *Nora West Allen/ XS - Erased from existence in the new timeline created after the destruction of Cicada's dagger Season #6 *Cynthia/ Gypsy - Vaporized after being shot with a transonic-demolecularizer gun by Echo *Mar Novu/The Monitor - Life force drained by the Anti-Monitor while possessing Lyla Michaels. *Iris West-Allen - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *Cisco Ramon/ Vibe - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *Caitlin Snow/ Killer Frost - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *Ralph Dibny/ Elongated Man - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *''Nash Wells/Pariah'' - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter.